


On the Wings of Joy

by ERNest



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [5]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, EarthHome Entertainment, Gen, Pre-Canon, Season: COUNTER/Weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: Day Five: BirdsAria Joie does something a little different with her day off.





	On the Wings of Joy

     When she does not spend her day off reading up on Addax, Jace Rethal, and all the rest, Aria Joie likes to visit Joy Park’s zoo. Part museum, part theme ride, it presents the original animals of the original Earth as the best and brightest scientists and artists have reimagined them. Whether painted, animatronic, or genetically engineered, it doesn’t seem possible that any of these creatures could have existed outside of fantasy.

     She’s gone to the Big Cats house a few times to see the panthers, which are several degrees removed from the mech her own is based on, but still a piece of history, if only for the name. They are all impressive in their way, but she gets the sense that she’s missing something here. Maybe if she understood what is meant by rainforest or marshland, or any of the places they are said to have lived, she would also understand what it is to embody a Panther. But maybe it’s enough that she knows how to put on a show: the stage is her habitat.

     Aria’s favorites, the animals she makes sure never to miss, are the birds. Flung into the sky like stars, they don’t seem to need context in the same way. Feathers are more whimsical than fur and never need to land unless they wish for the ground, and then they can take off again at any moment. It is the same effortless grace as when she knows she’s hit the right notes and captured her audience for good.


End file.
